1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to safe ammunition and more specifically to safe ammunition which is adapted to reduce the range noise and danger of personal weapons, both hand and shoulder held as well as old and modern weapons. The ammunition is used particularly in exhibiting and in target shooting.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are presently available on the market replicas of old hand and shoulder held weapons which use black powder. These weapons are charged either through a muzzle or through a modified breech. There are also modern hand weapons charged through a breech, modern repeating rifles which are similarly breech charged and copies of the weapons made on a reduced scale, e.g., collection type cannons and arms which are to be used with black powder and which are charged through a muzzle.
These diverse categories of weapons presently have widely varying means of being charged, by virtue of the technological and pyrotechnical evolution of the different periods; accordingly, particular ammunition is therefore required for each gun type. This is true of black powder weapons having a closed breech in which it is first necessary to pour a measured quantity of powder, after which a ball is introduced and pushed against the powder with a jamming rod. A nipple is provided at the end of the breech of these weapons for setting of the powder with a fuse.
The only ammunition which is commonly available for these devices is designed to be charged through the muzzles in several of the weapon categories listed above. Yet, it is quite obvious that in charging through the muzzle, manipulations are complicated and tiresome while the shot is very noisy and dangerous. Additionally, the shot generates smoke and causes a rapid rusting of the weapon if it is not immediately cleaned. Thus, for example, an old weapon or a replica thereof can be used for shooting but the above inconveniences rapidly discourage amateurs from using them. in order to overcome these disadvantages, the present ammunition has been conceived to permit reduced shooting levels for weapons to be used in sports and leisure activities.